Racing to the Rainbow (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesLogoinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles Logo RacingtotheRainbowTitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowOpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles in opening sequence Murray'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry's title KamahlinRacingtotheRainbowOpeningSequence.jpg|Kamahal in opening sequence GeorgieParkerinRacingtotheRainbowOpeningSequence.jpg|Georgie Parker in opening sequence ScottishDaveinRacingtotheRainbowOpeningSequence.jpg|Scottish Dave in opening sequence SmokyDawsoninRacingtotheRainbowOpeningSequence.jpg|Smoky Dawson in opening sequence Chicken.jpg|Chicken GregandMurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles RacingtotheRainbow-HiccupingChicken.jpg|Scene 1: Hiccuping Chicken HereComeTheChicken-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Here Come the Chicken" GregSingingHereCometheChicken.jpg|Greg singing HereComeTheChicken.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" AnthonyasaChicken.jpg|Anthony dressing up as a chicken MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing red Maton acoustic guitar GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar AnthonytheChickenDrinkingWater.jpg|Anthony the chicken drinking water Bump-A-Deedle-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bump-A-Deedle" Bump-A-Deedle.jpg|"Bump-A-Deedle" GregSingingBump-a-Deedle.jpg|Greg singing GregandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheWiggleFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends WagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags the Dog MurrayandJeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Jeff DorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyDoingtheBump-a-DeedleDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Bump-a-Deedle dance CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheBump-a-DeedleDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Bump-a-Deedle dance HenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry the Octopus RacingtotheRainbow-HideandSeek.jpg|Scene 2: Hide and Seek CaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Henry TheFriendlyPirateCrewinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew TheAwakeWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffasaScarecrow.jpg|Jeff as a scarecrow AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony MurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray GreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Captain MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandGreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyEatingAppleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony eating apple TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword MusicBoxDancer-NonLivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" LuciaastheMusicBoxDancer.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" MusicBoxDancer.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyBalletDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy ballet dancing LuciaDancing.jpg|Lucia dancing DorothyBalletDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing TheWigglesandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy JeffSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff sleeping Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about the plan JeffWakingUpinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffDoingaBackflip.jpg|Jeff doing a back-flip JeffDoingaFrontFlip.jpg|Jeff doing a front flip Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff awake Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree.jpg|"Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar HenryandJeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry and Jeff GregandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Henry GregSingingShakin'LikeaLeafyTree.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing DorothyandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags AnthonyPlayingDrumsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheLandWiggleFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RacingtotheRainbow-It'saStorm!.jpg|Scene 3: It's a Storm! Run,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|"Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way)" GregSingingRun,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|Greg singing JeffandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonySingingRun,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglyMascotsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothySingingRun,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|Dorothy singing HenryandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainandhisCrewHopping.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Friendly Pirate Crew hopping away CaptainFeatherswordSingingRun,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaterinaSingingBaritone.jpg|Caterina singing baritone TheRain.jpg|The rain DorothyandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheWigglyMascotsintheWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in the Wigglehouse TheMaleWigglyFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends TheOtherWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordWet.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword being wet TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TeddyBears'BigDayOut-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" TeddyBears'BigDayOut.jpg|"Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" GregSingingTeddyBears'BigDayOut.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Captain and Anthony holding teddy bears JeffandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff and Captain holding teddy bears JeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff TheWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggly Group Rainbow.jpg|Rainbow AnthonyandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony and Henry RainbowofColors-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rainbow of Colors" RainbowofColors.jpg|"Rainbow of Colors" JeffSingingRainbowofColors.jpg|Jeff wearing purple clothes MurraySingingRainbowofColors.jpg|Murray wearing red clothes GregSingingRainbowofColors.jpg|Greg singing while wearing yellow clothes AnthonySingingRainbowofColors.jpg|Anthony wearing blue clothes TheMaleWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group GregWearingYellowClothes.jpg|Greg wearing yellow clothes MurrayWearingRedClothes.jpg|Murray wearing red clothes AnthonyWearingBlueClothes.jpg|Anthony wearing blue clothes TheWigglyGroupatWigglehouse.jpg|''"I wonder what's at the end of the rainbow?"'' DorothyandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|''"Good question, Dorothy."'' HotAirBalloon.jpg|Hot air balloon BlowUpYourBalloon(HuffandHuffandPuff)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about balloons MariaField.jpg|Maria BlowUpYourBalloon(HuffandHuffandPuff).jpg|"Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff)" HarryandSophiaGonzalez.jpg|Harry and Sophia blowing balloons GregSingingBlowUpYourBalloon(HuffandHuffandPuff).jpg|Greg singing AlangMajokinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Alang blowing balloon SophiaGonzalez.jpg|Sophia blowing balloon MadelineOsbon.jpg|Madeline BenForneste.jpg|Ben LuciainRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Lucia LuciaandOlivia.jpg|Lucia and Olivia OscarNginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Oscar DorothyandWagsatWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WigglehouseinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglyMascotsinHotAirBalloon.jpg|Scene 4: Racing to the Rainbow TheProWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDowninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword down TheS.SFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFallingDowninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down JohnMartin.jpg|John CaterinainRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Caterina MarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Mario AlfonsoinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Alfonso AnthonyandMurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyEatingSandwichinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich GregandJeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheChewChewSong-Prologue.jpg|Anthony saying to be careful with food TheChewChewSong.jpg|"The Chew Chew Song" GregSingingTheChewChewSong.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingAccordioninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff playing accordion BigRedCarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car AnthonyholdingPie.jpg|Anthony holding pie AnthonyEatingPie.jpg|Anthony eating pie TheS.SFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The S.S Feathersword at Sydney Harbour TheS.SFeatherswordattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|The S.S Feathersword passing the Sydney Opera House TheS.SFeatherswordattheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The S.S Feathersword at the Sydney Harbour Bridge TheNonrealisticWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheOtherWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Australia CaptainFeatherswordandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Captain and Mario BeninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Ben LucyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Lucy ThePrincessoftheSea-Prologue.jpg|Captain and his Friendly Pirate Crew MagdalenatheMermaidinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid ThePrincessoftheSea.jpg|"The Princess of the Sea" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar GregSingingThePrincessoftheSea.jpg|Greg singing BennyPuttheKettleOn-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword suggesting to have tea BennyPuttheKettleOn.jpg|"Benny Put the Kettle On" Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the countryside Baa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|"Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" GregSingingBaa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingBaa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|Anthony singing MurraySingingBaa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|Murray singing JeffSingingBaa,Baa,BlackSheep.jpg|Jeff singing TheKing'sCadillac.jpg|The King's Cadillac TheWigglesandKamahlinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Scene 5: King of the Road KamahlinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Kamahl TheWigglesinRedRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in red rainbow JeffandAnthonyinAustralia.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MuzzaPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Muzza playing Maton guitar MuzzatheRockStar.jpeg|Muzza the Rock Star TheNonrealisticWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MurrayandCaterinaMete.jpg|Murray and Caterina PictureofMuzzaTheRockStar.jpg|A picture of Muzza the Rock Star StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat)-Prologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in backstage TheGroovers.jpg|The Groovers StampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat).jpg|"Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)" AudienceinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The audience TheWigglyDancersinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers MuzzaPlayingElectricGuitar.jpg|Muzza playing electric guitar BenSingingStampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat).jpg|Ben singing MurraySingingStampYourFeet(TotheHeavyBeat).jpg|Murray singing CaterinaPlayingElectricGuitar.jpg|Caterina playing electric guitar LucyPlayingDrumsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Lucy playing the drums KattyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Katty KristyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Kristy RyaninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Ryan ClareinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Clare YarimaHerrera.jpg|Yarima KatherineinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Katherine BrettinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Brett He'saBird!WhataBird!-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "He's a Bird! What a Bird!" He'saBird!WhataBird!.jpg|"He's a Bird! What a Bird!" GregSingingHe'saBird!WhataBird!.jpg|Greg singing RacingtotheRainbow-BarkingUpTheWrongTree.jpg|Scene 6: Barking Up the Wrong Tree There'saStormComing.jpg|''"There's a storm coming."'' SmokyDawson.jpg|Smoky Dawson CharlietheHorse.jpg|Charlie the Horse RyanasanAstronaut.jpg|Ryan the Astronaut ScottishDave.jpg|Scottish Dave MeredithO'Reilly.jpg|Meredith O'Reilly yodeling CaptainFeatherswordYodeling.jpg|Captain Feathersword yodeling TheChoir.jpg|The choir TheWigglesinYellowRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in yellow rainbow GreginSmock.jpg|Greg in smock GregandClare.jpg|Greg and Clare ClarefromParis.jpg|Clare GreginParis,France.jpg|Greg in Paris GregPainting.jpg|Scene 7: Greg's Magifigue Masterpiece Greg'sPainting.jpg|Greg showing his painting of a spider DotheDaddyLongLegs-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Do the Daddy Long Legs" AnthonyasaSpider.jpg|Anthony dressing up as a spider AnthonySingingDotheDaddyLongLegs.jpg|Anthony singing GregasaSpider.jpg|Greg dressing up as a spider GregSingingDotheDaddyLongLegs.jpg|Greg singing DotheDaddyLongLegs.jpg|"Do the Daddy Long Legs" JeffasaSpider.jpg|Jeff dressing up as a spider MurrayandJeffasSpiders.jpg|Murray and Jeff as spiders MurrayasaSpider.jpg|Murray dressing up as a spider TheTra-La-LaSong-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Tra-La-La Song" TheTra-La-LaSong.jpg|"The Tra-La-La Song" GregSingingTheTra-La-LaSong.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingTheTra-La-LaSong.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing AnthonyinhisGreekOutfit.jpg|Anthony in his Greek outfit GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg playing red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingBouzoukiinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki MarioPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Mario playing bouzouki TheWigglesinBlueRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in blue rainbow AnthonyandtheNewEnglandPatriots.jpg|Anthony and the New England Patriots WesleyBritt.jpg|Wesley BamChildressandMichaelMcGrew.jpg|Bam and Michael PKSam.jpg|PK Sam RyanKrug.jpg|Ryan RaymondVentrone.jpg|Raymond RacingtotheRainbow-WigglyFingers.jpg|Scene 8: Wiggly Fingers TheNewEnglandPatriots.jpg|''"WIGGLY FINGERS?!? HUH?!?'' EricAlexander.jpg|Eric File:AnthonyandPKSam.jpg|Anthony and PK Sam File:Football.jpg|Football File:AnthonyPlayingFootball.jpg|Anthony playing football LukeFieldinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Football player Luke GregTruman,LukeFieldandSamMoran.jpg|Football players Sam, Luke and Greg Truman Huddle,Huddle,HuddleAlong(TheFootballSong)-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy telling Anthony about the idea Huddle,Huddle,HuddleAlong(TheFootballSong).jpg|"Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song)" GregSingingHuddle,Huddle,HuddleAlong(TheFootballSong).jpg|Greg singing MichaelMcGrew.jpg|Michael File:AnthonyandRyanKrug.jpg|Anthony and Ryan GregTrumaninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Football player Greg Truman File:AnthonyandWesleyBritt.jpg|Anthony and Wesley Britt SamandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony and Sam SamMoraninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Football player Sam Parrots.jpg|Parrots WagstheDog,HeLikesToTango-2006Prologue.jpg|''"I love doing the tango."'' WagstheDog,HeLikesToTango-2006.jpg|"Wags The Dog, He Likes to Tango" CaptainFeatherswordWet.jpg|Captain Feathersword being wet TheWheelsontheBus-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "The Wheels on the Bus" TheWheelsontheBus.jpg|"The Wheels on the Bus" GregSingingTheWheelsontheBus.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyActingLikeaBaby.jpg|Anthony like a baby TheWigglesinPurpleRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in purple rainbow JeffSleepinginAustralia.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinAustralia.jpg|Jeff waking up GoToSleepJeff-Prologue.jpg|Jeff in his conductor outfit JeffasaConductor.jpg|Jeff conducting GoToSleepJeff-2006.jpg|"Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahams' Lullaby)" GregPlayingCello.jpg|Greg playing cello DorothyDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandGreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothySingingGotoSleepJeff-2006.jpg|Dorothy singing AnthonyPlayingViola.jpg|Anthony playing viola AnthonySleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony sleeping MurrayPlayingViolin.jpg|Murray playing violin MurrayandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MurraySleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray sleeping GregYawning.jpg|Greg yawning GregSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg sleeping TheAwakeWigglesSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles sleeping JeffWakingTheAwakeWigglesUp.jpg|Jeff waking the Awake Wiggles up RacingtotheRainbow-WakeUpWiggles.jpg|Scene 9: Wake Up Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Australia TheAwakeWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Australia TheOppositeWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglesRidingBelowHotAirBalloon.jpg|The Wiggles riding below of the hot-air balloon. CaterinaastheFishingGirl.jpg|Caterina the Fishing Girl PatrickField.jpg|Patrick Field on kayak LeonandTysontheDolphins.jpg|Dolphins Leon and Tyson BenasaSurfer.jpg|Ben as a surfer SeaWorldSkiiers.jpg|Sea World skiers Ship.jpg|A ship TailaDoyle.jpg|Taila NicholasDoyle.jpg|Nicholas MelissaDoyle.jpg|Melissa Doyle and her kids BigRedBoatinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Big Red Boat Row,Row,RowYourBoat-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about rowing in a boat GregSingingRow,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|Greg singing Row,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|"Row, Row, Row Your Boat" GregatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg rowing boat at Sydney Harbour AnthonySingingRow,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|Anthony singing AnthonyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony rowing boat at Sydney Harbour MurrayatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Murray rowing boat at Sydney Harbour MurraySingingRow,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|Murray singing JeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff rowing boat at Sydney Harbour JeffSleepingatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Sydney Harbour JeffWakingUpatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff waking up at Sydney Harbour JeffSingingRow,Row,RowYourBoat.jpg|Jeff singing Rockin'ontheWater-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing sun hats Rockin'ontheWater.jpg|"Rockin' on the Water" TheNonrealisticWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheWigglesSingingRockin'ontheWater.jpg|The Wiggles singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingRockin'ontheWater.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing JeffintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Boat TheBigRedBoatandTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Big Red Boat and the S.S Feathersword CaptainandGregontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Greg TheProWigglyHumansontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans RacingtotheRainbow-Let'sSavetheCaptain.jpg|Scene 10: Let's Save the Captain! FiveLittleDucks-2006Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Five Little Ducks" FiveLittleDucks-2006.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" MurraySingingFiveLittleDucks-2006.jpg|Murray singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing Greg,Murray,CaptainandJohnMartin.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain and John TheOtherWigglesontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Other Wiggles on the S.S Feathersword JeffandAnthonyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on the S.S Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain on the S.S Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Captain on the S.S Feathersword Island.jpg|An island JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Jeff and Captain on island CaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Captain Feathersword on island TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on island CaptainandAnthonyonIsland.jpg|Captain and Anthony on island TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandBenMurray.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Ben GregonIsland.jpg|Greg on island CaptainandGregonIsland.jpg|Captain and Greg TheAwakeWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans GregandMurrayonIsland.jpg|Greg and Murray on island MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Murray and Captain on island GregandAnthonyonIsland.jpg|Greg and Anthony on island TheAwakeWigglesonIsland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on island TheWigglesonIsland.jpg|The Wiggles on island MurrayonIsland.jpg|Murray on island AnthonyonIsland.jpg|Anthony on island JeffonIsland.jpg|Jeff on island GeorgieParker.jpg|Scene 11: Queen of the Rainbow TheWigglesandGeorgieParker.jpg|The Wiggles and Queen of the Rainbow GoldenFruit.jpg|Golden fruit AnthonyEatingAppleonIsland.jpg|Anthony eating apple on island CaptainandHenryonIsland.jpg|Captain and Henry on island TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupandGeorgieParker.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group and Georgie Parker TheWigglyGroupandGeorgieParker.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Queen of the Rainbow RacingtotheRainbow-Epilogue.jpg|Anthony thanking the viewers TheWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|''"Let's forget about the rainbow."'' EverybodyDance!-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Everybody Dance!" EverybodyDance!.jpg|"Everybody Dance!" JeffandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyDancinginRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheAwakeWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOtherWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordDancinginRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in epilogue JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in epilogue TheMaleWigglyFriendsinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in epilogue HenryandWagsinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Henry and Wags in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group WagsinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue JeffandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Wags GregandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in epilogue GregSingingEverybodyDance!.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue WagsandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags and Anthony GregandJeffinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue OliviaLawson.jpg|Olivia TheWigglyGroupThrowingBalloons.jpg|The Wiggly Group throwing balloons RacingtotheRainbowTitleEpilogue.jpg|Title epilogue Murray'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Murray's title in the credits Jeff'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Jeff's title in the credits Anthony'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in the credits Greg'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Greg's title in the credits TheWigglyMascots'Titles.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots' titles CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title in the credits Kamahl'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Kamahl's title in the credits GeorgieParker'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|Georgie's title in the credits TheNewEnglandPatriots'TitlesinRacingtotheRainbowCredits.jpg|The New England Patriot's titles RacingtotheRainbow-EndCredits.jpg|Scene 12: End Credits RacingtotheRainbow-CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits RacingtotheRainbow-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits RacingToTheRainbow-Cast.jpg|The Cast Bonus Clips GreginTheKing'sCadillac.jpg|Greg in bonus clip: "The King Cadillac" GregandKamahlinRacingtotheRainbowBonusClip.jpg|Greg and Kamahl AnthonyandAdamVinatieri.jpg|Anthony and Adam Vinatieri in bonus clip AdamVinatieri.jpg|Adam Vinatieri Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries